Herobrine, Punisher of Greif
by An00bis
Summary: When you greif, Herobrine will come.
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Herobrine Story

I was on Minecraft the other day, playing as normal. The sun was setting and had gathered plenty to bring back. I headed the way back Fauchland, the city I built for the server. Being it a small server of friends, not much griefing happened, so headed back with not a lot of fear of what I may come to. That's something I'll never do again. I arrived at Fauchland, and it was in ruins. The houses were burned, the stuff was gone, and the church, my prized creation, was a crater. I, as anyone who was griefed this bad, was pissed. I went to put out the fire, but as I was doing that I found a sign. On it was, "Fear the Herobrine, for he has come." I had no idea who Herobrine was or who did this to my city, but I knew one thing, my friends are going to get an eyeful on Facebook tomorrow.

I got up in the morning and, as always, I got on my computer first thing. I remembered what had happened and, for a reason not quite known, maybe I thought it was just a dream or a subconscious feel of good faith; I logged into Minecraft and checked Fauchland once again. I was the only one on which was good so I could see it before anyone tried to fix it. It was still in ruins and again I looked around and tied to salvage as much as I could. I found one chest lodged in corner of one of the houses. In it was something that was just out of place. It was filled with diamonds. I pressed E wondering who had that many diamonds and why they would leave that. I turned around and before me was another player. He had the skin, but his eyes were white and dead. I pressed tab, but I was still the only one on. Text started forming, half sentences, and half Zalgo crypt. The readable part read, "Hello God2113, or better known as Kyle. I know what you did."

I began typing back, "?"

"Those servers. The griefing was by you. You stole all those things. All those houses, they were burned down by you."

"I did no such thing!"

"Unless you make reparations, I shall have to give them."

"?"

"Herobrine logged out" That was the last time I saw him for a long time. I wondered how he knew my past. I changed, but not even my friends know of what I've done. I logged out and went to avert my mind to something else. A couple months passed and I had forgotten about Herobrine and rebuilt Fauchland. Thankfully my friends dissolved the frenzy and helped me rebuild though they don't know of Herobrine. When they logged off, I was putting the finishing touches on the new church. I placed the door and I turned around to head to my house he was there again.

"You have not made the reparations."

"Wut reparations?"

"For the griefing that you have done."

"I've never griefed!"

"To deceive about a crime will only result in more punishment."

Then a black screen blip—no longer than second—affected the screen and his eyes were close enough to see the pixels. I jumped in my seat to the brink of a heart attack. I logged out and went to my bed thinking I'd definitely not fall asleep tonight. It took awhile, but I fell asleep for a good ten hours. In the morning I began to gain consciousness and opened my eyes to Herobrine standing over me. He reached his pixilated arms out over me and took me.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been four years since the abduction. My parents have stopped the search, though they never believed me that they could never find them. I refused to give information to the police, mainly because, well, whose gonna believe a video game character came out and took me. And most of all I vowed to never play Minecraft or any online game again, but something just kept saying to me _play it, its fun_. I wanted to resist, but I could for only so long. This time though I knew I wouldn't grief. I logged on and the time it took seemed twice, nearly three times as long as it did before. The home page showed again, updates were amongst the differentness of this time. I clicked the Multiplayer button knowing going back in will bring back the memories, the horrors of him. The switch out of "_loading terrain" _was different in every way. I remembered the burning, the hate, how I never knew a game could do this the player. I spawned in a field. It was a field forever in every direction. I couldn't see any mountain, biome, tree, or mob in any direction. Then he appeared again and began typing.

"Hello Kyle, or now better known as Ponylover325. Did you think that changing your avatar could avert me?"

"Yes I did."

"You have been mistaken."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"You griefed hundreds of innocent people."

"It's just a game."

"Not for you."

"What?"

"Those houses you egged, those people you stole from. Those were real people in real life, but you did it like it was a game."

"What the hell are you?"

"Many have called me Herobrine recently, before they called me officer, before that they called me a guardian. I only take this form to get to meet you."

"_Herobrine logged out"_ appeared again and I had no idea where to go now, if I should play the game or go somewhere else. Then the map appeared again with all the biomes and everything. So then I made my decision, to play.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a 3 and half decades since He came. The night they found me I felt both relief and humiliation. I was soiled and scrawny, lying in the musky air of the basement. I still remember seeing the sunlight when exiting the basement. It was a glorious, searing light. I tried to avert my eyes, but every time I closed them, I saw Him. I went through years of therapy, but I did not tell even the doctor what had happen, because I knew where they'd send me if I said what happened. After therapy, things began going back to normal. I finished high school, got through college, and, with extreme irony, got a Bachelor Degree in computer science. I eventually even opened up my own computer repair between Cirino's Hero-sub's and the local brine and pickling facility. I had almost forgotten what happened, though I would have the occasional dream of Him hovering over my bed. "He is gone, Kyle," is what I would tell myself after waking in the middle of the night.

The next day came slowly, especially since I was up all night. I drove to my work, dreary-eyed and with a migraine. I arrived to the store and, as usual, my adolescent apprentice, Samuel, was there, bright eyed and bushy tailed and ready to start the day.

"So, how are you Kyle?" he speedily asked my with a big grin on his face.

"I…I'm fine, just a little tired. How about you?" I replied sitting down at the front desk.

"I'm absolutely great! You wanna know why?"

I wanted to say that I could not care less, but I decided to humor him.

"Why?" I asked a generous bit of sarcasm, which he did not catch.

"I found my uncle's flash drive from when he was a teenager!" he exclaimed while shoving it into my face.

"You mean the one that passed away recently."

"Yes, that one." He said softly, with a bit of that cheerful blush dissipating from his face. He looked down at the flash drive and began a short reminisce in his mind. It took no more than several seconds for him to finish, but to him it seemed that it was years.

"Well, " he began again with his cheerfulness back at full, "let's plug this baby in."

"Damn!" I sighed out, "This means we'll have to go to storage."

"Well, what are you waiting for!" he cheered on while going out the door.

I keep outdated and classic computers in a storage unit outside of town in case of a collector or the occasional situation such as this. I was on the verge of selling them a couple weeks ago to help financially, but something in the back of my head told me that I must keep them. I still regret that decision just a little.

We got in my truck and drove to the unit; all the while the only station I could get was this one that played this soft, familiar piano music. I couldn't quite figure where I remembered the music from, but that was interrupted by us arriving at the unit and my Samuel exclaiming, "Let's get one of these working!"

I opened the unit and whilst opening the door a storm-like cloud of dust blew out of the container. "I forgot how many computers I have in here. What kind of drive is that?" I asked him.

"It's purple with the letters FBHS on it." He replied.

"The type you smart-ass!" I shouted back at him angrily, but agreeing that was a little funny.

"I think a 2.0!"

"Does it have the gigabyte size on it?"

"No, but I think it holds quite a bit by the size of it."

"This one should work. Come and help me with the tower!" I lifted the monitor and Samuel came and got the tower, which took a little while because it was lodged between an iMac and an old Dell. I decided to take the Dell also for another customer. We loaded them into the back of the truck and went on our way back to the shop. After we arrived, Samuel bolted into the shop, and the excitement in his eyes was beyond measure. He had such excitement for this flash drive. This simple piece of technology used to be so commonplace that none would bat an eye at it, but has now become the equivalent of a lost treasure. It will be extremely depressing to see Samuel's hopes crushed if there is nothing in it, as is common with many of these flash drives.

It was several hours before we got the computer to function properly and with Samuel's anticipation almost placing him at a breaking point, he placed the flash drive in and it opened.

We saw the window titled in big, capped letters "MARVIN H'SIRRAP FLASH".

"Your uncle has a strange name." I said a little perplexed.

"His family had to change their name after the war due to some crime bye his father. They never wanted to talk about it."

We began scrolling through it with the occasion of me telling Samuel to turn around to trash some very "kinky" pictures. We eventually came to a folder marked "Games". In it there were strange, old games like Dwarf Fortress and Lego Wars, but the one that caught both of our eyes was a game called Minecraft. Samuel asked what it was and I told him that it was a stupid game and he shouldn't worry about it and I then trashed it. It was then I made the worst mistake I would ever make. I did not delete the trash.

It was late at night and I was going home and I left Samuel to clean up as usual, unknowing of my mistake. I arrived at home and my night went on as usual. I arrived at the store in the morning, but Samuel was not there. I took out my key and opened the door looking around for Samuel, expecting him to be there for some reason even though the door is locked. I assumed he was sick today as the day progressed without him though it was unusual for him to not call. I became worried after three days passed and no word from him. I went to my phone to call his house and his mother told me that he hasn't been seen and thought he was doing something with me. "Why didn't you call me then?" I asked.

"I assumed you were on another trip," she replied frantic.

I began to hurry out the door, but tripped on a cord and caught myself on a desk. As I came up, the computer with the flash drive came on and I on the screen was a paused Minecraft.

"No, " I began in a terrified whisper though growing louder, "not this! Anything but this! HEROBRINE!" I bellowed a scream at the computer hoping that measly scream could do anything, but it did as much as it could do, which was nothing. I sat down at the computer and began typing.

"Where r u! Herobrine! I know u can read this! Come out!"

The chat bar reads Herobrine logged in.

"Kyle, it has been a long time. You have changed, it seems.

"Where is Sam?"

"You have become caring. Though you still have the urges, don't you. You want to create that same destruction, but you can't now.

"Shut up u piece of shit! Where is Sam! He has nothing to do with this!"

"But he has everything to do with this. He is the one to carry on your burden."

"He is only a kid!"

"But weren't you?"

"Yes and see what happened to me!"

"Yes, you became mildly successful with your own business."

"Before that!"

"Your punishment, you mean?"

"What does he have to do with my punishment?"

"Do you know what he does after work?"

"U r lying! He does not grief!"

"He is just like what you were. There is a reason you found him."

"What the fuck are you?"

"As I told you before, I have been called many things, but you will always know me as Herobrine."

The chat bar read Herobrine logged out. I wailed at the computer, "HEROBRINE! HEROBRINE!" And I brought my face to my hands and cried. I was griefed.


End file.
